Fan Fiction 101: How to be a Critic
by Hooters45
Summary: Toothy learns how to be a fair critic in the world of Fan Fiction. K plus with minor language and death without blood


**How's it been? It's been a while since I made a One-shot, but I made this after all the hated reviews Critics United has been sending us for the pass years. Hope you like it**

* * *

><p><strong>Fan Fiction 101: How to be a Critic<strong>

Toothy is shown in Fan Fiction on his computer, he was reading a Truth or Dare story that was interactive, in scripted format, and the author appeared in the story. Toothy shook his head at the story and began to report the story with a nasty review.

**To Loser Author**

**You have broken the rules of this site by making this horrible story scripted and interactive, you even added yourself to the story. Do everyone a favor and stop writing this piece of garbage. You are such a dumb***. Reported**

**Signed, Toothy the Beaver**

Toothy let out a victory laugh at his review and was about to push send.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you Toothy" _said a mysterious voice that made Toothy jumped out of his seat in fear.

"_Don't be scared of me little beaver, I am a friend,"_ said the mysterious voice as Toothy glared at the voice as it called him little.

"_That looks like a nasty review your about to send. Are you trying to be a Critic or a Cyber-Bully?" _ The voice asked again as Toothy had no answer for, he ended up scratching his head in confusion.

"_Well Mr. Beaver, let me explained if you're not getting this. You see, being a critic in Fan Fiction is about giving an honest review and report when a story breaks a rule. Fan Fiction isn't a place where critics get to cruse off authors all because of their story has broken a rule," _The voice asked as Toothy had a bit of a worry expression

"_Look at all the people who love the story. Almost ever author has hated Critics Untied because they have reported their favorite stories with such a hateful review. You don't want to be hated don't you," _the voice said again as Toothy looked down in sadness while haking his head. Toothy then saw his room change in different shapes in colors. He soon realizes that they were no longer in his room, but a girl's room.

"_Look what a critic did to this poor porcupine,"_ the voice said again as Toothy saw Flaky by her computer crying her eyes out. Toothy got close enough without blowing his cover to see the review about her story. It wasn't a pretty one either because the story was interactive.

"_You see Toothy, some of these critics can really hurt people's feelings with their evil reviews. Just because the critics reviews aren't the nicest doesn't mean that their nice in real life, these people are either just a too strict or they have problems at home and take their frustration here ," _the voice said again as Toothy found himself back in his room. He now understand what he was doing was harsh.

"_Do you want to learn to be a fair critic and not hurt people's feelings?" _ The voice asked as Toothy smiled and nodded his head.

"_Excellent! Here are the rules!_

_1. Always be nice when reporting. You must be fair with the authors instead of making them angry, reason with them if you badly want them to change anything about his/her story._

_2. When you see a story breaking the rules, just give a nice warning about it without sounding mean. If they continue this, try messaging them to see if they will or will not change the story. If they still continue, say you have to report it (nicely) and report the story only once. Doing it repeatedly won't change anything._

_3. ALWAYS be fair to newcomers. They want to feel like everyone else and you can really hurt the person with a hated review if they broke a rule in their story. Try talking to them and showing them the ropes._

_4. Don't sound strict; you want to sound nice instead of a bully._

_5. Never send a hateful review about how the story is horrible or how useless it is. Those kind of reviews can make you easily hated and can make you official let yourself to become a cyber bully"_

Toothy looked over these rules and smiled. Now knowing what to do, he deleted his previous review he was about to send and changed it.

**Dear Author,**

**This is such a great story you're writing here, but you are breaking a few rules that can easily report this story. Please change these mistakes as I want to read more. You have to get rid of the scripted format, try to receive truth, dares, and OC's by PM, and try to make the story focus less on you and more on the characters. Hope you change these so I can have a laugh with humor.**

**Signed, Toothy the Beaver**

Toothy smiled proudly at his review and send it to the author.

"_Congratulations Toothy! You have finally become a fair critic and will no longer harm the authors mentally! And here is my gift to you" _The voice said as glass of water landed on Toothy's desk. Toothy happily took the water and drank it in a couple of gulps. However, the water was a bit too hot as he spited it out. The water landed all over his computer and it exploded in electricity. Toothy was literally fried as he was shocked to death by his computer, which is now on fire.

"…_Ops…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this and it inspires people to make more 101 one-shots for Happy Tree Friends. I promise this won't be the only 101 I will do. RR and don't flame please! This is the craziest guy you may know, signing off!<strong>


End file.
